Critical Condition
by Dr.KW-Yellow-Monkeys
Summary: The ER loses its chief. There is a long road ahead!
1. Pain Thats Delt

"Critical Condition"  
By: FeLicia Hoskinson  
Chapter One: Pain that's Dealt  
Story Information: A car wreck kills the ER chief. There's a long road  
ahead.  
Chapter One: Information: Kerry Weaver gets into a car wreck and Elizabeth  
reflects on what she said in the past.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any ER characters. TPTB, Leave it to be!  
Note to Readers: This is very sad. I even made many Weaver haters cry.  
Date: 5-3-07 (Note the year is 2007)  
Time: 5:32 PM CT  
Location: Cook County General Hospital- Chicago, IL- ER (After car  
accident)  
"I am so sorry Sandy, I'm so sorry.," Elizabeth said, running at the pace  
Sandy was down the hallway.  
"Just let me see her!"  
"They are fixing to take her up to surgery. You might as well wait."  
"I'M NOT WAITING! LET ME SEE HER."  
Elizabeth realized she could not stop her from wanting to see Kerry.  
"OK, Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I am sure!"  
"OK, Let me go ahead and warn you. We had to intibate her. She has many  
tubes running out of her, Including a chest tube. Are you sure?"  
"Yes I am Dr. Corday.. Just please!"  
Elizabeth took her to Trauma Two, Where Carter and Susan were about to move  
Kerry up to surgery.  
"Wait.," Elizabeth replied to them.  
"We have no time.," Susan responded.  
"Sandy is here. All she wants is a few minutes."  
They stepped out of the room for a few minutes.  
"OK Sandy.," Elizabeth replied.  
Sandy entered. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Kerry.  
"Oh my god, Kerry."  
Sandy ran to her side and took her hand.  
"Kerry I'm here."  
Elizabeth walked close.  
"We are taking her up to surgery to repair her spleen. She also nicked her  
liver, So that has to be repaired. There was only a little bit of blood in  
her chest cavity, So we did not have to crack her."  
"Thank god. Is she gonna be OK?," Sandy asked.  
"Right now, Its 50/50. We need to get her up to surgery now!"  
"OK. Please get me when she gets out."  
"OK Sandy, I will."  
Sandy let go of Kerry's hand. Kerry was wheeled out of the trauma room and  
up to the OR. Sandy parted up in a second direction, towards daycare.  
An hour has passed in the OR.  
"OK, I've removed the spleen. I need to move on to the liver.," Elizabeth  
said.  
"You need to get her off the table soon, Dr. Corday. Her body is not going  
to tolerate any more blood loss.," Dr. Babcock replied.  
"Let me at least fix the liver."  
"She has went into v-fib twice. You know that you should have gotten her  
off the table."  
"I've got to save her, god damn it! I have to, It will be my fault if I  
don't."  
"And Why?," Babcock asked.  
"I said something in the past that I should have not said. I don't want her  
to die. I'd feel guilty for the rest of my life."  
Elizabeth kept on with the surgery.  
"Do you see how many CC'S she has lost? It is soon to add up to liters if  
you don't get her off the table soon."  
"I'm almost done."  
Elizabeth tied the last stitch.  
"There.. I'm finished. Lets close."  
It has been ten minutes after closing Kerry's abdomen. Elizabeth walked  
over to the waiting room. When she entered, She spotted Sandy, Who was  
holding a little girl in her lap.  
"Is she OK? How is she?," Sandy asked.  
"Well, We were able to repair her liver. But we had to remove her spleen.  
We had some complications with the surgery, so she is in ICU. With all the  
blood loss it does not look like a promising outcome. If she does come out  
of this there might be some permanent damage."  
Sandy gasped. She could not believe the words that came out of Elizabeth's  
mouth.  
"So she could die?"  
"The chance of her recovering is very slim.," Elizabeth replied, trying to  
hold her own tears.  
Sandy clinched her teeth, trying to hold back the tears and the fear.  
"Thank you doctor.," She replied.  
Elizabeth nodded and walked away. She over heard the conversation between  
the little girl and Sandy.  
"Momma, What's wrong with mommy?," The little girl asked.  
"Kara, Mommy is very sick."  
"Will she get better?"  
"She might."  
Elizabeth ran to the bathroom. She entered a stall, sat in front of the  
toilet, and cried. Susan entered and heard the crying.  
"Hello, Are you OK?," Susan asked, not knowing who was crying.  
Elizabeth recognized this voice and called out.  
"Susan, Im all right. It's just..."  
Susan recognized her voice.  
"Elizabeth.."  
Elizabeth got up an exited the stall. Susan looked at Elizabeth, Who was a  
total wreck. Susan grabbed a tissue from the tissue box and handed it to  
Elizabeth.  
"You wanna talk? Is it about Kerry?"  
"Yes. I feel like it's my fault, My fault that she is hurt, That she is  
dying."  
"Elizabeth, We both know it was not your fault. You did not hit her with  
your car. Its not you fault."  
Elizabeth turned to Susan.  
"Yes it is. A few years ago I told her something hateful. She made Mark  
take competency tests after his operation. She was looking after him and  
his patients, and I thought she was trying to find a way to get rid of him.  
So, I told her that if she ever had a terminal illness that I hope that I  
was her doctor so I can do nothing to help her. And now a child is gonna  
lose a mom, a spouse is gonna lose her other."  
"I agree, those words were quite harsh. But I don't think you wished her to  
be in a car accident. It's not your fault."  
"But."  
"Just think about it Elizabeth. You'll realize that it's not your fault.  
You might live with the guilt, but it is not your fault."  
"Thank you Susan."  
"Anytime Elizabeth.," Susan replied.  
Susan left the bathroom, Leaving Elizabeth alone. 


	2. Truth and Death

Critical Condition  
  
Chapter two: Truth and Death  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any ER characters. TPTB, Leave it to be.  
Note to readers: Continuation of the "Critical Condition" series.  
Date: 5/3/07  
Time: 7:49 PM CT  
Location: Cook County General- Chicago, IL- ER  
After crying all the tears, Elizabeth left the bathroom. She decided to go  
and visit Kerry to see how she is doing.  
She stopped at the front desk.  
"Carter, I'm going to go visit Kerry. I'll be back with some news."  
"All right," Carter replied, his eyes puffy red.  
She walked over and boarded the elevators, allowing it to take her to the  
ICU ward.  
Once there, She got off and walked to Kerry's room. She entered to find  
Sandy, Holding Kerry's hand. She also noticed little Kara was asleep in the  
chair next to her. She walked up to Sandy and put a hand on her shoulder.  
Sandy turned around to see Elizabeth.  
"Sandy, How are you holding up?"  
"I'm OK Dr. Corday. I really wanna know about the accident though."  
"No one told you about it?"  
"No."  
Elizabeth took another chair and sat down.  
"She came in, all ready in v-fib, with a tube down her throat. We were all  
shocked. What shocked us more was she was in a car accident, And it was a  
drunk driver that hit her. It took them a wile to get her out of the car..  
They had to use the Jaws of Life, So she came in, already down for twenty  
minutes. We worked on her for twenty minutes more. We about called it, but  
in a desperate attempt to save her I shocked her again. She went into sinus  
rhythm. Only problem is that her brain was deprived of oxygen and most of  
her blood volume was gone. We took her to the OR in desperate attempt to  
save her. We can replace the blood, but I am afraid she has permanent brain  
damage or she might be.. Might be brain dead."  
Sandy gasped.  
"So your saying she will either be mentally incapable or dead?"  
"Yes, But we can check that. I can unplug the respirator and give her 10  
seconds to breathe. If she breathes then that tell us she has enough brain  
activity to tell her to breathe. If not, well. We consider her brain dead."  
"OK."  
Elizabeth walked over to the ET tube and unplugged it from the vent. She  
looked at her watch.  
Five seconds past. Six..Seven..Eight...Nine..Ten. Elizabeth replugged the  
tube back in to the respirator.  
Elizabeth looked up. Kerry did not even try to breathe. Elizabeth looked  
back down, trying to hide the tears. She then looked at Sandy, Who could  
not help but cry.  
"What do we do now Dr. Corday?," Sandy asked desperately.  
"There is nothing we can do. There is..sadly.. something you can do."  
"What?"  
"You can.. Sign...Sign a DNR order. It will allow her, if she goes into  
heart failure, to die peacefully."  
"And what if she does not?"  
"Then it's a matter of choosing when to take her off life support. I'm sure  
she would not want to be flogged on and on so there can be a miracle to  
happen. You would just be prolonging her life in a vegetative state.,"  
Elizabeth replied, a few tears falling from her face.  
Sandy looked at her love, lying there, as pail and limp as can be. She then  
looked at little Kara, Who was sleeping peacefully in her chair. She then  
glanced back at Kerry. She knew Kerry would want to die peacefully.  
"OK, I'll sign the DNR.," Sandy replied, crying.  
"OK, Someone will come in with it. I assume you have Power of Attorney?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"All right."  
Elizabeth left the room and went to the front desk in ICU.  
"Room 2 needs an DNR.," Elizabeth replied, trying to keep it together.  
"OK Dr. Corday. Coming right up.," The nurse replied, acting like it was an  
everyday thing.  
Elizabeth realized the tone in his voice and could not help but say  
something.  
"Do you know who that is in there? She works in the ER. She is the Chief of  
Emergency Medicine for god's sake. She is also someone's spouse, someone's  
mother. She's dead! She was a great asset to this hospital. So next time  
don't act like its an everyday thing.," Elizabeth exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry Dr. Corday."  
"Yea, I'm sure you are."  
After saying this, Dr. Corday walked to the elevators. She pushed one.. She  
knew she had to tell the ER.  
It hit the bottom floor and the door opened. She exited through the doors  
and walked to the front desk. She noticed everyone, even people that were  
not on call, were gathered at the front desk, waiting for Elizabeth to get  
back. She walked over and took a deep breath. Everyone went quiet.  
"How is she?," Carter asked, a glimpse of hope in his eyes.  
Elizabeth looked down, tears streaming down her cheeks. She then looked up  
again. Carter looked at her face and knew it was not a good sign.  
"She's... She's brain...Brain dead.," Elizabeth replied, tears coming at  
full force.  
"Sandy signed a DNR just in case Kerry went into heart failure, So she  
could die peacefully."  
Abby walked over to Carter and held onto him. Susan looked down to the  
floor, tears puddling on the ground. Randi took hold of Jerry, Who was  
crying like a baby. Romano stood there shocked, hiding his feelings. Frank  
took a seat and closed his eyes. 


	3. Umplugged

Critical Condition Three  
"Unplugged"  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the ER characters. TPTB, Leave it all to  
be.  
Note to Readers: The continuation of Critical Condition. This has gotten  
sad. Its only gonna get sadder.  
Date: 5/6/03  
Time: 8:35 CST  
Location: Cook County General- Chicago, IL  
Everyone gathered in Kerry's room. Today was the day Sandy had chosen to  
say goodbye.  
Susan was standing beside Sandy, Who was holding Kara. Abby stood by  
Carter, his arm around her shoulder. They were both crying. Romano stood by  
the door, holding a straight face. And Frank, Well, He did not have the  
guts to be at her death. And Elizabeth, Well, She was the one that was  
gonna pull it. She was gonna unhook her from the machines, she was gonna  
watch her die.  
Many others in the room also. Kerry's nieces, Amy and Alex , were there.  
The whole Fire House came to say goodbye. To them all she was apart of the  
crew. And to the new recruit, she was a mother, in a way. The new recruit,  
Greg, Stood there on the other side of the bed. He remembered that he would  
have to not cry, at least for her sake.  
This was like the funeral before the funeral. It was like death before  
dying. And little Kara wondered what was going on. She wondered if this  
showed that mommy was better or worse. She wondered why Moma was crying.  
"Moma, Is mommy OK now?," Kara asked.  
"No, Kara, she isn't. Do you remember what happened to Fluffy?"  
"Oh, The little hamster we used to have Moma?"  
"Yea, You remember when Mommy fed it too much and it went to sleep and  
never woke up, ever again?"  
"Yea Moma. Is Mommy sleeping?"  
"Yes, But she will never wake up. She will sleep forever. And you remember  
when we had to put the hamster underground?"  
"Yea, Are we gonna have to do the same with mommy?," Kara asked.  
"Were gonna have to do the same with mommy Kara.," Sandy replied crying.  
"When will we get her out of the ground?"  
"We won't Kara. Once she is put into the ground, we will never get to see  
her again. We can't take her out of the ground."  
Kara looked down at her mommy. Kara was surprised at the color she was.  
Kara never seen her mommy so pail before, nor so thin. She made a decision  
that would shock Sandy.  
"Moma, Can you put me on Mommy's bed. I wanna say goodbye to her.," Kara  
replied.  
Sandy looked at Kara. She knew Kara understood what was happening, and she  
was shocked that Kara was so brave. Sandy knew that had to be a trait she  
picked up from Kerry.  
Sandy lowered Kara onto the bed. Kara sat beside her Mommy, taking her  
hand.  
"Mommy, I know you're asleep. I also know you will never wake up, so I'm  
not gonna ask you to. I'll remember you mommy."  
Sandy looked to Elizabeth and looked down. Elizabeth looked to Kerry, and  
finally..  
Thirty Minutes Later:  
"Time of death, 9:07.," Elizabeth said sadly. 


	4. I Dreamed I Went to Heaven

Critical Condition Four  
" I Dreamed I Went to Heaven"  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the ER characters. TPTB, Leave it to be!  
Note to Readers: Continuation of "Critical Condition". A really sad series,  
and I can't believe I killed her!  
Another Note: This is Kerry in heaven. I thought it would be  
Neato-Cool if I added this.  
Caution: Very religious. Just a warning! I know some don't tolerate, and  
that's OK.  
Note: No one can truly compare heaven. This is my guess on how it is. But  
no one knows until they are there. And I don't know, but I picture it like  
this.  
Another Note: I take no credit in the song portion!  
  
Date: 5/6/06  
Time: 9:10 AM CST  
Location: Heaven  
*~*~*~*  
I dreamed I went to Heaven  
And you were there with me  
We walked apon the Streets of Gold  
Beside the Crystal Sea  
We heard the angels singing  
And someone called your name  
Here come this young man  
He was smiling as he came  
And he said "Friend, you may not know me now"  
Then he said "But wait"  
"You used to teach my Sunday school when I was only 8"  
"Every week we would say a prayer"  
"Before the class would start"  
"One day when I said that prayer"  
"I asked Jesus in my heart"  
Thank you for giving to the lord  
I am a life that was changed  
Thank you for giving to the lord  
I am so glad you gave..  
~ Ray Boltz  
*~*~*~*  
"People, People, Please.. I know this is your first time in heaven, well,  
for most of you. Before you get to go through those gates, You have to go  
through Judgment.," The administrative angel said.  
Kerry suddenly appeared in a hallway made of clouds. She looked at all the  
people, talking happily-and very loud-among themselves. The angel noticed  
she just made it, so she went over to her.  
"Hi, New to heaven? Im Gloria. I'm the one who has to keep everyone inline  
before their time of Judgment."  
"So, You're saying.. Wow, I finally made it! I'm Kerry, I know the job.  
That's what I had to do down there."  
Gloria pulled out a card.  
"Yes, Yes. Your name is Kerry Grace Weaver. Your age is 45. You were  
adopted from an orphanage in New York when you were 3, with your biological  
brother. Your adoptive parents were missionaries. You had polio at the age  
of 13. You then decided to go into the medical field. You made it as a  
doctor. Then your husband died during your residency; You were a second  
year-ER. He was a fourth year- OR. You changed from a woman who trusted  
anyone to a, well, the word is censored; This is heaven after all. You had  
a few more relationships. Then you met Kim Legaspi, who made you do a 360  
into a 'New World', as you called it. She left you, You went heart broken.  
Then you met Sandy. And skipping the mumbo jumbo, you two have been  
together ever since. You fell back into religion, started going to church  
again. You became rededicated. And then.. Bam!," Gloria replied.  
"Wow, that's my file?," Kerry asked.  
"No, just the summary of it. There is a lot more, believe me."  
"Oh, trust me. I believe you.," Kerry replied. "I'm sure that the abridged  
version is much longer, and the complete has to be 20 stories thick."  
"No, 45 stories actually.," Gloria replied.  
Kerry's jaw dropped.  
"Yea, well, I better get back to work. Nice meeting you. Good luck on  
judgment.," Gloria replied.  
"Thanks."  
Gloria went down the halls to control the mass crowd.  
45 Minutes Later:  
Kerry was the third person in line by now. She waited patiently, and  
nervously.  
"What time is it?," Kerry asked the person in front of her.  
"You did not hear, Time does not pass in heaven.," The man said. "Im Gary."  
"Im Kerry.," Kerry replied. "What happened to you?"  
"Brain injury. Died yesterday at County in Chicago. Life support, ya know."  
"Gary Moore?," Kerry asked.  
"How do you know my last name?," Gary asked.  
"I was your doctor. Dr. Kerry Weaver. I was there before we transferred you  
to ICU. I treated you about a week and a half ago.," Kerry replied.  
"Oh my gosh. What happened to you?"  
"Drunk driver, excessive speeds. I died about two hours ago down on the  
sphere. I was kept alive by life support."  
"Ahh, I don't see what the deal it is with us. We always have to keep  
people alive longer than they need. Too late now. I wish I could of said  
something while I was there.," Gary replied.  
"You know, I never looked at it that way until now."  
The person in front of them went into the room.  
"Soon, really soon.," Gary replied.  
"So, what did you do for a living?," Kerry asked.  
"I was a minister at Mt. Columbia Pentecostal Church."  
"Oh, In Oklahoma?," Kerry asked.  
"Yes. Heard of us?"  
"I went there with my family when I was little."  
"I've been in that town during childhood. I went to that church when I was  
young. Can you give me names?," Gary asked.  
"Bob and Gloria Weaver. Paul Weaver, Angela Weaver, and I.," Kerry replied.  
"Oh! Bob and Gloria were missionaries. Paul was a football legend in our  
town. Angela was into Public Speaking and Relations Skills. And you, you  
loved to read and play wheel basketball. Beat the crap outta everyone.,"  
Gary replied.  
"Yea, and you were the one who watched from a distance behind the tree  
everyday. You loved to run in the field behind the church. And you once  
brought me out there. Once I finally began to use two crutches, you brought  
me out there and we ran around.," Kerry replied laughing.  
"Yes. And speaking of crutches, have you noticed a difference in heaven?"  
"Im not using the crutch anymore."  
"Exactly."  
The door opened ahead of them.  
"Im next. Ill see you soon.," Gary replied.  
"Yea."  
10 minutes later:  
The door opened and Kerry nervously walked into the room. I was like court.  
In front of her was God, to his right was Jesus, and in the defense was the  
devil himself. The room was filled with smoke from the mighty power from  
within the room.  
"Lets take a look at your life, shall we.," the lord said, lowering the  
screen.  
Kerry's life played before her. The tape was stopped a few times, like  
stolen pencils, money, other things. But once it cut to the ER, It was  
quite different.  
"Explain this.," the devil replied.  
**Flashback**  
"Well screw you!"  
**End**  
"Um, Um.. I can't.," Kerry replied.  
"That's what I thought.," Satan replied.  
"It's my fault. I took the punishment for that and washed it clean from her  
with my blood.," Jesus replied.  
The tape kept on going. It was stopped quite some other times. And then it  
ran through her and Sandy. And then the day of Kerry being rededicated. And  
then all the following days. And then the green light. The tape then  
suddenly went dead.  
"Kerry, One question. Why should you go to heaven?," God asked.  
"Because I accepted Jesus as my personal lord and savior.," Kerry replied.  
God opened the book on the podium. The Lambs Book of Life.  
"That is the correct answer, and your name can back that up.," God replied.  
"Congratulations, welcome to heaven."  
"But she does not belong here.," Satan replied.  
"Silence.," God roared, the noise filled like thunder.  
Everyone was silent. Suddenly, in front of Kerry, a crown appeared.  
"Kerry, this is your crown. You have two things you can do with it. You can  
keep it or you can give, it's your decision. It wont affect where you go,  
you already earned your way in.," God replied.  
Kerry looked at the crown. She knew what to do.  
She walked up. Jesus sat in a chair to the right of the podium. She walked  
over, dropped to her knees, and placed the crown at Jesus' feet. Kerry  
looked up and Jesus smiled at her.  
"My child, look around you. Great is your reward.," he replied.  
Kerry rose to her feet.  
The golden gates behind Jesus opened wide. Kerry walked through them and  
onto a golden street. Kerry looked around. The sites were amazing. She kept  
walking further. The two choirs sang, it was music to her ears.  
She kept walking until she reached a lemonade shop. She decided to go in.  
She entered. It looked like Doc Magoo's, only grander. She walked to the  
front counter.  
"Hi, what would you like?," someone asked from behind the counter.  
"Lemonade, I guess."  
The lemonade appeared in a glass on the counter.  
"Just like you want it. Enjoy.," The person replied.  
Kerry was half way into her lemonade, thinking about life on earth and  
comparing it. She thought about the people she will get to see; Mom, Dad,  
Rob, Lucy, Mark, and a lot more people. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her  
shoulder. She turned around to see..  
"Mark!," Kerry exclaimed, standing up quickly and hugging him.  
"Whoa, Kerry, nice to see you too.," He replied, hugging her back and  
laughing.  
She sat down. He sat down beside her.  
"Saw the crash.," Mark replied. "Very gruesome. No doubt that you'd live  
through that."  
"Well thanks for the faith.," Kerry replied sarcastically.  
"Yea, well, no problem. I met Rob."  
"Oh my, where is he?," Kerry asked.  
"Hanging around. He knows your arriving today. He was watching you. He said  
he was so happy to see you with someone who made you glow. I never knew you  
were married."  
"Well, I was, until he died.," Kerry replied.  
Mark picked up a carrier beside him.  
"Guess who wants to see you?," Mark replied, picking up a baby from out of  
the carrier. He handed him over to Kerry.  
"Oh my gosh, is this?"  
"Yes. The child you miscarried. Luckily, the lord knows how people turn out  
before they are born. He was still here when you miscarried. All 10 fingers  
and toes, and he looks like a normal infant. I think his name was gonna be  
Gabriel.," Mark replied.  
"Oh my. This is so great. Gabriel Goardo Lopez-Weaver.," Kerry replied,  
cradling lil' Gabe.  
"Good thing is they don't cry here.," Mark replied laughing.  
Kerry smiled. "That is quite good."  
"Well, once you're done with the lemonade, How about we go find Rob."  
"I don't know.," Kerry said.  
"Oh, come on. It is jittery meeting the big cheese than it is to cross  
paths with Rob Campbell. And he knows about Sandy, and he is really happy."  
Kerry sighed, relieved. "All right."  
"Good. Oh, here is a tip. Open your mouth, and it goes down more quickly.  
Perks of Heaven.," Mark replied.  
"No, Ill stick to the normal way."  
"Suit yourself Kerry."  
Kerry finally finished her lemonade. She followed Mark out.  
"So, How was County?," Mark asked.  
"Well, its like it was. Carter is doing a grand job. I have a feeling he is  
gonna be doing a grander job now.," Kerry replied. "Met up with Lucy yet?"  
"Yep, she is grand.," Mark replied.  
"What is up with the word grand?"  
"Don't ask Me.," Mark replied.  
Kerry felt a tap on her shoulder, and she slowly turned around.  
"Rob!," Kerry said, hugging him.  
"Hey Kerry.," Rob replied, hugging back. "Saw the wreck."  
"Yes, and it looked like I would not make it."  
"Heard it already, I see.," Rob replied. "Gosh, I missed you."  
"I missed you too.," Kerry replied. "Geesh, I can't cry here."  
"It's a perk.," Rob replied. "Im glad for you. I watched you and Sandy  
while you were on earth."  
Kerry blushed.  
"No worries. I did not see anything I did not need to see.," Rob replied.  
Mark laughed.  
"Never seen Dr. Kerry Weaver blush like that.," Mark replied.  
"I saw it everyday when I was alive.," Rob said, smiling. "She is such a  
darling."  
Kerry blushed again.  
They kept walking down the golden roads, meeting up with parents, friends,  
and any patient they could remember.. 


End file.
